Love Untill The Very End
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Yeah, so Merlin/Arthur CHARACTER DEATH! Slash, gay guys, don't like, don't read, as always


**A/N: I must subconsciously like writing tragedies and drama-ish things. **

**I was crying while i wrote this, just imagining it is enough to break my poor little heart! :'(**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Merlin stepped forward in front of Arthur, blocking him from the sorcerer. "You will not harm Arthur." He stated boldly.

"You think you can stop me?" Merlin nodded slowly, not completely believing his reply. Arthur eyes widened with realisation and he glanced at Uther before turning his attention back to Merlin.

"Merlin, please…don't." He begged, reaching a hand out for Merlin to take, but he didn't.

"I will not let you die!" Merlin raised his hand at the sorcerer and cast a spell. The sorcerer cast his own spell and easily blocked Merlin's attack.

"Ah, so you too have magic? Not very strong though, is it?" The sorcerer mocked, readying himself for his own attack.

"That? That wasn't my attack; that was a distraction." From behind the sorcerer, an enormous serpent rose up from where it had been silently slithering across the floor from near Merlin's feet. "Don't ever think that you can threaten my Arthur's life and live." Merlin's words dripped with hatred and poison as he commanded the serpent to kill.

The serpent ripped the sorcerer's heart out of his chest, his blood dripping from its mouth as it swallowed the heart whole. The sorcerer fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him. Merlin whispered a command to the serpent and it slithered back to him, dissolving as it got nearer.

Merlin took a deep breath and turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Merlin asked, laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder. The prince nodded, too shocked to speak. He couldn't believe Merlin had just done that, in front of the king!

"How dare you lay a hand on my son?" Uther yelled at Merlin, who quickly took his hand back and took a step back.

"I apologise, Sire." Merlin bowed his head as he spoke.

"Father, it's alright…Merlin and I-"

"You knew? You knew he practiced magic, and you didn't do anything?" Uther stepped forward and Arthur pushed Merlin slightly behind himself.

"Merlin wouldn't hurt us! He's saved my life; he saved all of our lives on countless occasions! He can protect us." Arthur pleaded with his father. He reached back, offering his hand to Merlin who gladly took it.

"Why are you defending _that_?" Uther shouted, taking yet another step forward as both boys took a step back.

"Because..." Arthur looked back to Merlin who smiled and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. "Because, Father, we're in love." Uther was speechless; the silence was broken by coughing and spluttering from the sorcerer's body.

"Love…? Would you love the dead, Merlin?" He smiled an evil smile as Arthur unsheathed his sword. "Heh…die, _prince_." He muttered as a dagger flew through the air towards Arthur. Without thinking Merlin stepped in front of Arthur again, his back to the sorcerer, wanting Arthur's face to be the last face he saw.

Everything seemed to slow down for Arthur, as his love collapsed into his arms, the dagger in his back. He slowly lowered him to the ground, pulling him into his arms as he knelt. This can't be real, he thought, this _isn't_ real! He let his tears fall freely as he looked down into Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin…" He whispered, not knowing what to say. He closed his eyes tightly, willing it all to be a dream, and to wake up any second with Merlin sleeping next to him, safe. This fantasy was broken when a cold hand touched his cheek.

"Arthur, don't cry." Merlin whispered. "I told you, I'm happy to be your servant," His eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Arthur, "Until the day I die." Arthur shook his head. "Which, now that he knows, would be soon, anyway."

"No, that's not true; I would protect you." Arthur paused to take a shaky breath. "You're not going to die here, Gaius will fix you." He looked up to the physician, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears as he stepped closer to the pair. "You can fix him, can't you?" He begged. "Please!" Gaius slowly shook his head. "You haven't even tired!"

"I'm sorry, Sire, there's nothing I can do."

"There has to be! There has to be something!"

"Arthur, it's okay, it'll be alright. It doesn't hurt." Merlin lied. "You'll be fine." He linked his cold hand with Arthur's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur leant down and kissed the boys cold lips. He felt Merlin kiss him back, but then stop. Arthur froze, he pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed. "Merlin?" He opened his eyes to see his lover and best friend, dead. Despite being pale and having blue lips, he looked peaceful. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered again, as if asking him to come back, to jump up and say 'Fooled you!' But he didn't. He didn't move.

Arthur's tears kept falling onto Merlin's perfect face, the face that always had a friendly smile on it. He leaned down again and kissed Merlin's forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. "Merlin…" He looked up to where his murderer had been lying to see just a pool of blood, the sorcerer had disappeared without anyone realising, there were no footprints or trails of blood; he had simply vanished. "Where is he?" Arthur murmured. "Where is he? He killed my Merlin, and he lived? He escaped!" Arthur held Merlin tighter, never wanting to let him go.

Finally, he gathered the strength to stand. No one had spoken for a while; no one knew quite what to say. Arthur carefully pulled the dagger out of Merlin's back and put it in his belt before picking Merlin up, pulling him close to himself. "Arthur, you…" Uther began, nodding towards the dagger.

Arthur didn't look at him as he spoke, but walked towards the door as the guards opened them in front of him. "If I did that, Merlin would have died in vain, no, I will live. And I will get revenge for Merlin's death." Arthur walked out of the room proudly, holding back the tears until he reached his chambers, where he would cry his broken heart out for Merlin.

He knew that now Merlin was dead, his life would never hold so many emotions again. He would once again wear a mask that he would only remove for Merlin.

Just like the first time.

* * *

**A/N: So...soryy Merlin fans. I love him too! Please review!**


End file.
